Liar
by Kyuo
Summary: Because Miura Haru's dad decided to marry Hibari Kyoya's mom. No 'if's. No 'but's. It just was that..five year old Haru didn't know this would happen. Who would? No on can decide what will happen, but many people will know one thing that will happen:chaos


Summary: Because Miura Haru's dad decided to marry Hibari Kyoya's mom. No 'if's. No 'but's. It just was that.. five year old Haru didn't know this would happen. Who would? No on can decide what will happen, but many people will know one thing that will happen: chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series.

Words: 3,966

Main Pairings: 1886 (HibaHaru)

Not beta'd.

Revised/Rewritten with small changes.

* * *

><p><em>A middle aged Japanese man stood on the kitchen floor, the distant sounds coming from the rice cooker echoing in his ears. He timidly glanced over to his five year old daughter as his hands expertly chopped the vegetables with no problem. Sighing inwardly, he looks back at the finely chopped vegetables, his head about to simply explode from his constant thoughts. What would he say to her? Would she stop loving her dad? Would she think that he's a bad person for.. for…<em>

_No! He shouldn't think like that. That would.. What was the word? Jinx? Yes, that word! That was that saying that.. that if you think negatively, it would actually happen!_

_So.. He must think that she's never going to hate him.. Or despise him.. or.. or think that he is a bad, horrible father-_

_Oh Goodness, he really needs to stop thinking that way, does he not?_

_Pausing what he was doing, he takes his eyes away from the vegetables and turns around to face her five year old daughter, whose back was facing him, who was currently engrossed in a children TV show, quietly giggling as funny parts appeared._

_He breathed deeply, his eyes closed for few seconds._

_He can do this._

_He can do it._

_He believes in himself…!_

"_Haru-chan."_

_The said girl turns around as she hears her name, her ponytails slightly bouncing as he did so. "Yes?"_

_He gulped loudly, clenching his hands back and forth. "You said that you wanted an older brother.. right?" He asked, almost bringing his hand to his forehead so sounding so.. awkward._

_Haru, on the other hand, didn't notice her father and grabbed a small stool, bring it next to him and steps on it. Soon, she looks up to see her father's nervous eyes, innocently pursing her lips together to think. "Uhm.. Daddy? I don't think you're that popular with the.. ladies, and mommy isn't here…"_

_Okay, maybe he can't exactly do it..!_

_The father chocks on his own saliva, not expecting that answer at all. Mumbling some words to himself, he kneels down until he was at eye point with his daughter and manages to smile. "Well.. Haru's dad.. Uhm.. found a new person who is very kind and she.. She has a son who is about two years older than you.."_

"_So.. You're getting remarried?" She asks, looking at her dad with her pure, clean eyes with a somewhat blank expression on the face._

_His eyes widen slightly for a second, but he soon hides it with another smile. When did.. How- Where did she know these stuff? "Y-yes. Haru's dad wants to get.. Remarried and wanted to ask what Haru-chan think about that."_

_Haru quiets down as she crosses her arms. If.. If there's a new mom, then her dad would be happy and Haru herself will be happy that she's going to get an older brother she always dreamed and wished for!_

"_That would be nice!" Smiling, she goes back to the living room, taking the step stool with her, leaving her dad to let out a breath that he didn't know he held._

_Well, at least.. She isn't against it._

.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*

A young twenty-one year old lady grumbles as she continues to look over the fridge once again, a small pout on her face. Where.. Where was her damn mochi ice cream? She swears that she didn't eat them yesterday or today! "Who.. Who ate Haru's mochi ice cream?"

And it was her favorite flavor she was saving for!

She looks for it again for another five minutes, soon drawing away from the freezer and sighs.

Her favorite ice cream… Just gone..!

If.. If Haru cannot find it, then.. Then.. Someone would get it!

Hastily, she clamps her hands into a fist, determining herself to look for it again, opening the fridge once again-

"Move. You're crowding the area."

Shivers soon ran through her spine, and Haru turns around with a small 'Hahi!' on the way, only to face her brother. Ignoring his facial expression that clearly showed annoyance, she forces a silly smile and asks, "Ah, Kyoya! Have you seen my mochi ice.."

Her ice cream!

On.. On his hands!

Half eaten!

"Y-you..!"

Kyoya simply glares and walks over to the trashcan, letting go of the ice cream with a frown, as if the ice cream was disgusting. "No wonder you're not skinny."

"That.. That Haru's ice cream.. Haru's not fat!" She puffs her cheeks, her face red with anger.

No one should comment, no, make fun of a woman's weight or her sweet tooth!

He raises his brow as he looks at her face with boredom, soon traveling down to her bust, stomach, legs and smirks. "Right."

As if her face could get any redder, Haru gasps, clutching her hands into tight fists and screams inside.

"Now, move. Or I'll bite you to death," Hibari mutters as he simply walks back to wherever he was, his open back facing her.

Haru's fists soon reaches up to give a good, nice smack to his head in a slight second, and she runs out of the house as fast as she can, grabbing her shoes and keys.

She sure didn't expect a brother like him for sure!

_.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*_

_Haru's dad smiles gently as he notices his daughter hiding behind him, clutching his pants. It was the day where his daughter would meet her new brother, and she was definitely nervous. It was a good thing that he recommended for everyone to meet, so they would get to know each other instead of being nervous on the wedding day._

_Dressed in casual clothes, he motions his lover in his direction, his gentle smile turning bright. _

_Today was the day..!_

_He kneels down to his daughter, pointing to the small boy in next to a lady. "Haru-chan, he's your older brother," he whispers gently, giving her small shoulders a small squeeze._

_The young boy smiled sheepishly, scratching his head in embarrassment. His raven hair stood out in her sight, while his innocent onyx eyes seemed to glow. Slowly, he walks in front of her, raising his right hand up and waves lightly. "H-hey.. I'm Kyoya.."_

_A small blush appears on her cheeks as he looks down, her face pink and holds her father's finger, muttering a quiet "hi."_

_Silence soon followed after that, and Haru peeks up, only to see her new brother staring at her with curiosity. She squeaks a little, making Kyoya giggle and lends one of his small hand to her. Quietly, she takes his hand, a small smile escaping her lips._

_Soon, she looks up to see her dad stood up and is currently hugging the lady with an awkward, yet happy smile. The lady, however, wasn't exactly focusing on her dad, but at her and Kyoya with a bright smile on her face. "You guys are so cute together!"_

_Haru blushes, while Kyoya chuckles and holds her hand tighter. Little laughs came out of her dad's mouth and from the lady, looking at each other with knowing smiles filled with happiness. _

"_Haru-chan, this is your new mother," he dad explains with his smile never going away, and Haru looks at her new mom with curiosity. _

_So, she's the mom!_

.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*

Sasagawa Kyoko tilts her head as she opens the door, revealing her best friend who was very out of breath. "What did you do this time, Haru-chan?" She teases with a giggle, letting her friend in.

"Hahi! Haru didn't do anything!" Haru huffs as she hastily takes off her shoes. "Just hit Kyoya on the head and ran away."

The brunette gasps lightly as she was taking out a cup of cold water for her friend. "You hit Hibari-san on the head? What did he or you do?" She asks, giving the water to Haru.

Haru smiles and takes the water, gulping it down for few seconds. "He ate Haru's favorite ice cream," she answers as she wipes her lips, a small smile of thanks as Kyoko takes the empty cup. "Kyoko-chan.. Kyoya is so mean to me.." Haru soon whines lightly, loosening her messy bun to tie it back up.

"Well, Hibari-san is.. haha.. You know.." Her best friend quiets down, setting the glass on the sink and smiles nervously. Soon, she puts on her apron and rests her arms on the counter. "To make it up for your favorite ice cream, how about strawberry shortcake? I know it won't make it up but.."

A big smile came out of Haru's lips as she ran to the kitchen, sitting on a nearby stool. She definitely wouldn't miss Kyoko's famous strawberry shortcake! "Of course! Kyoko-chan's strawberry shortcake is the best shortcake in the world!" She exclaims happily, resting her head on the counter.

Kyoko giggles, taking out the ingredients.

"One strawberry shortcake coming right up!"

.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*

In the late afternoon, while the sun was nearly about to set, Hibari Kyoya frowns slightly in annoyance as he feels a hand twirling in his chest. He soon opens his eyes, looking at a girl literally on top of him, giggling and licking her lips. Raising a brow, he looks farther more, noticing that he was naked waist up while the girl was only wearing her under garments.

Not a bad choice he made with the girl this time; petite figure with an average bust and waist, while her face.. was rather dampened with makeup.

He soon sits up straight, not caring whether the girl will fall or not, in which she did, a little shriek escaping her lips, making him flinch with irritation.

Another screamer.

Oh, how much he despised loud people.

"Get out." He mutters darkly, getting off of the bed to wear his pants.

She, on the other hand, blinks in surprised, looking at him with a deep pout.

"Out or get bitten to death. I have no problems with biting people like you to death."

As soon as his words processed in her mind, the girl quickly gets off of the bed, quickly wearing her clothes, slightly trembling with fear as she did so. Hesitantly, she looks up to see his eyes timidly, clutching her arm. "We.. We're not over.. Right?"

Hibari raises his brow.

Over?

There was nothing to begin with.

Rather than answering her question, he takes out his tonfas and glares at her.

The action being more than enough as an answer, she runs out of the room, tears rapidly falling out. However, on the way, she bumps into his sister, falling straight to the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

Ignoring the question, the girl stands up hastily and continues run, disappearing from Hibari's sight.

Filled with shock, Haru looks up to her brother, glancing at his room. "Really?"

"Haru, the lowest herbivore out of all the herbivores you hang out with," he mutters to no one, ignoring her small question as usual, putting his tonfas away. Closing the door to his room, he leans into the wall, blankly staring at her. "Did you bring anything to eat?" He asks, looking at the bag in her hands.

Haru, however, turns bright red and clutches the bag into her chest, hugging it tightly. "N-no! It's not food..! It.. It's for Haru's cosplaying buddy, Mukuro-san.." She mutters, looking down, trying to avoid her brother's questioning stare.

Hibari tenses up as the sound of his enemy, his eyes narrowing for a light second. He glares at his sister for a second, who was a little pale when she realizes about his problems with her buddy. However, he changes his expression, soon looking bored. "I just wanted to know if it was food or not."

Haru, her blush still evident, looks away, her nose perking up as she starts to sniff. "…It smells in your room."

He stops what he was doing and looks at her with annoyance, crossing his arms, so close to taking out his infamous tonfas. "…Do you want to get bitten to death?"

"..Pervert." She mutters a little too loudly, running into her room, locking her door.

Few seconds pass as she leans into the door, slowly falling do the floor, as if her legs couldn't hold her weight anymore. Her blush, on the other hand, seems to get darker at the thought of what happened earlier.

"What the hahi is Haru doing?"

_.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*_

_As the two girls happily ate the strawberry shortcakes, Kyoko notices her old uniform sticking out and smile at the happy memories. Setting the cake aside, she walks to her closet. "Haru-chan! Do you remember the high school days?" She asks, taking out her high school uniform, flashing it to her best friend before twirling it around._

_Ah, the memory of her boyfriend actually confessing to her after all the years of him looking at her a little weird seems to stick in her head the most._

"_Hahi! Kyoko-chan's uniform was so coute! Haru's high school uniform was so ugly.." Haru quiets down, looking at the almost eaten shortcake in her plate. Her memory of her high school years weren't that great, if not for the studies that the teachers made the students do and her little time with her best friends who did not attend her school._

_Kyoko pauses for a second when she looks at the old uniform and to her friend back and forth, a small smile on her lips as a though pops out in her mind. "Then.. Why don't you try it on now and take a small, little walk around the school and the park?"_

_Haru coughs violently, looking up to see her friend with tears in her eyes. "No! I mean.. Haru's all grown up.. and going to look stupid.." She quiets down, taking huge gulps of water._

"_It's okay! You'll look cute!" Kyoko smiles, handling the uniform to her friend._

_Haru timidly takes the uniform after setting the plate down somewhere, eyeing the uniform nervously. "But.. It might look small on Haru.."_

"_Well, you can always take it to the tailor."_

"_But it's your uniform! Your high school memory! Haru can't do that!" Haru protests, a small smile slowly coming to her lips, "besides.. It's better for Kyoko-chan to do that because Haru doesn't have a boyfriend, while you, on the other hand, have Tsuna-san and Haru is sure he's going to like seeing you in that.. Big time."_

_A big blush comes upon Kyoko's cheeks as she turns away to hide her fae. "Haru-chan! Tsu-kun and I.. We're not like that.. I mean.. We're not on that stage.. yet.."_

"_Yet? Kyoko-chan is so brave!" Haru giggles happily._

"_Tsu-kun just tries too hard." Kyoko confesses, looking down as she covers her cheeks._

_Haru takes another forkful of the shortcake, noticing a hint of disappointment in her friend's voice. She blinks for few seconds, soon stretching her arms out and sighs. "Kyoko-chan.. You have to take the lead then! And Haru needs your help getting back at Kyoya, or Haru's going to regret it.."_

_Kyoko soon snaps out about her relationship 'problems' with tsuna and continues to eat her cake. "Well," she starts, "do you know his weakness or anything?"_

_Haru sighs. "No.. I think I was really close.. But I don't remember after that. I think he tried to bite me to death." She answers, taking another bite. It really wasn't a joke when her brother told her that he didn't have any problems with biting girls to death.. but even his own sister? She definitely didn't expect that._

_Suddenly, a phone rang, making the girls jump in surprise. Few seconds pass, and Koyko reaches into her pocket, taking out her phone and looks at the caller id, a little blush appearing as he reads the name._

"_It's Tsu-kun," she states, soon picking up her phone._

_Haru sits up and looks at her friend with anticipation, a smile appearing on her lips as she hears faint voice from Tsuna and light giggles from her friend._

_Few minutes later, Kyoko smiles and hangs up, setting the plate down once more to go to her closet. "Sorry Haru-chan, but Tsu-kun wants me to see me in the park for something." She blushes, digging through the closet for any clothes that looks pretty._

_Little laughs escapes Haru's lips and she teases, "Kyoko-chan, make sure to wear pretty clothes, and make sure Tsuna-san works harder!" She soon sets the plate down and quietly walks to the closet, looking at the choices her friend made._

_Kyoko blushes more and clasps her friend's hand, dragging her into a chair. Then, she calmly smiles, making a deep shiver running down on Haru. "Then, you have to walk around the Nanimori Park with the uniform on."_

_Haru gulps._

.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*

"Oi." The door that Haru locked busts open, making her jump from the chair she was sitting in, her knees soon bumping at the desk hard.

She yelps in pain, scooting back to rub her knees frantically, giving a glare at her brother. "What do you want.. And how did you open the door..?" She mutters, eyeing him carefully.

Did.. Did he just break her door..?

"Dinner." Her brother simply answers, ignoring the second question and walks out of her room, impatiently waiting for her in the hall.

"Hahi..?" Haru stutters, carefully looking at her door frame before walking out of her room, passing by her brother as she was about to go down the stairs-

"Harbivore."

Kyoya grabs her by her arm, preventing her to go forward.

Haru tries to make him let her go at first, but as his grip tightens, she sighs, calming down. "What?"

He simply stares at her.

"What?" Haru repeats, crossing her arms.

"Does love at first sight work?" He asks, making her look at him with a weird look on the face.

Haru gawks.

"Does it?"

"Wha- Why?"

Hibari doesn't answer, but continues staring at her sister, waiting for an answer.

"Ah.. Well, Haru thinks that it works.." She stutters, a light blush on her face as she remembers her first crush.

He lets go of her and went down the stairs, leaving her to look at his back amused and irritated.

He. Hibari Kyoya.

Just.

Asked.

Haru.

If love at first sight works.

Hibari.

_Hibari Kyoya._

"You have got to be kidding Haru." She mutters, her hands resting next to her hips.

"Haru-chan! You're not going to eat?" A faint, feminine motherly voice gets her back into the world, and Haru runs downstairs, eyeing her brother as she notices him.

That damn, stupid Kyoya.

_.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*・.。.:*_

_Nervously, Haru slowly walks around the Nanimori streets wearing her best friend's high school uniform, her legs literally trembling from excitement and the fear of getting caught. While next to her walked a very happy Kyoko with a big smile imprinted on her face._

_Kyoko was a scary woman._

"_Kyoko-chan.. Haru doesn't have a good feeling about this.. Wh-What if Tsuna-san or Yamamoto-san sees me and think that Haru is really, really weird?" Haru timidly asks, her hand blindly clutching the hem of the skirt tightly while her (Kyoko's) book bag rests on her shoulder._

"_It's okay! You're doing great, but.. No talking in 'Haru this' or 'Haru that.' Did you know that there are about three people who will look so similar to one another no matter what? It'll be fine!" Kyoko happily replies without any problem, gently patting her friend in the back. _

_Haru knows that Kyoko is enjoying this so much._

"_Hahi.. B-but.. Haru- uhm.. I feel so weird doing this…" Haru walks much slower, her blush getting deeper as she looks down a little._

_Her best friend ignores her and looks around, probably to see if her boyfriend was waiting for her._

"_Ah! I see Tsu-kun! I'll see you later, Haru-chan!" Kyoko starts running towards Tsuna after waving her had to Haru few times with a smile. Soon, she reaches to him, who was sitting on a bench, his face turning red at the sight of his girlfriend running up to him._

_Haru watches the couple smiling brightly, holding hands with a small sigh before walking on, running her hand though her long, silky hair._

_She was not used to putting her hair down. _

_Especially if her hair was a little curled up at the end._

_But.._

_She was actually surprised that she can fit into the high school uniform. Sure, she graduated not too long ago, but that meant that she didn't grow at all! _

_Another sigh escapes her mouth, and she continues to walk, about to just go home and take off the uniform-_

"_Why the hell are you wearing the Nanimori high school uniform?"_

_Haru falls straight to her butt, her eyes wide with shock and surprise and the mention of the voice. _

_It.._

_It can't be..!_

_She looks up.. just to see her brother with his arms crossed._

"_E-Excuse me..?"_

"_I said, why are you wearing the Nanimori high school uniform?" He asks once more, his head slowly reaching into his pocket.._

_That meant one thing. Tonfas. _

_Haru squeaks quietly as she tries to think up of a response. _

_She would definitely get bitten to death if she goes to the honest choice._

"_I-It's my school! Why? Y-You have a problem with that?" She loudly lies, huffing her chest and avoids his stare as soon as she got an eye contact._

"_..Oh?" He muses, a small smile on his lips as he stares at her more._

"_W-What?"_

_Ignoring her question, he crosses his arms once more. "So, you're not that herbivore?"_

_Haru halts. "W-who?"_

"_Haru."_

_Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap! _

_Quick Haru, think up of a name!_

"_Uhh.. Am I supposed to have that name… My name is Hikari!" She lies once more, looking up at the bright sky. _

_Hibari hums quietly. "Well, you're not using that weird, annoying, squeaking way to talk."_

_Weird way? Annoying way? S-Squeaking way? _

_W-Was he trying to pick a fight with her or something?_

"_For your information, it is common for about three people to look exactly alike to someone else who is not blood related in any way," she states, eyeing him carefully, standing still. On the inside, she was beaming with smile, almost wanting to laugh out loud at his face._

_Hibari continues to look at her for a good minute before smiling. "Then please excuse me for think that you're my sister."_

_Haru pauses for a slight second. Her brother. Is. Smiling._

"_It.. It happens?" She replies, timidly looking away from his piercing stare, unable to say anything else._

_Why.. Why is he just so.. different?_

"_Would you like to be friend with me?"_

"_I.. What?" She raises a brow, looking at him with suspicion. _

"_Or exchange numbers perhaps?" He adds in, reaching for his phone._

"_I.. M-my dad doesn't allow me to get a phone!" She almost yells out, her face red with embarrassment. _

_Oh, how much she felt.. stupid at the moment. What kind of dad doesn't let his child have a phone at this kind of place? At this kind of age? What was this, the eighties?_

_Haru soon frowns inwardly._

_Hibari, on the other hand, has other plans. "Then," he starts, taking out a piece of paper and scribbles something down quickly. Soon, he slips the paper into her breast pocket. "Here," he whispers into her ear, giving a small blow as he did so._

_As soon as he leans up, Haru brings her hands up to clutch her ear, a deep blush on her cheeks._

"_I'm Hibari Kyoya."_

"_Ah.. Uhm.. Okay.. It was nice to meet you.. Hibari-san.." _

"_Well then, I hope to see you or talk to you later, Hikari." Hibari muses, purring her 'name' as he did so, licking his lips slightly._

_Absentmindly, Haru nods and waves lightly as he walks away._

"_Hahi…"_

_:to be continued:_

I wanted to write a HibaHaru fanfic so I wrote this during school, so if there is any confusing parts, errors, etc, please let me know through review, message, etc.

:ouo:

Yes, Haru and Kyoya are brothers and sisters, and they do have different last names. I will explain in few chapters.


End file.
